The present invention relates to a computer input/output (I/O) cable plug retaining seat for use in a computer equipment shelf system. When a channel unit of a shelf is to be changed, the channel unit can be pulled out without needing to detach the cable plug.
In the connection of a computer I/O cable such as the well-known parallel CENTRONICS cable, a channel unit connector is pushed along the card guide of an equipment shelf and the connector of the channel unit protrudes from a slot on the rear cover of the equipment shelf so the external cable plug is directly coupled to the connector of the channel unit. Then, the screws adjacent to the cable plug are used to fix the two together so as to avoid separation. However, this prior technology has the following disadvantages:
1. When the channel unit is to be pulled out from the shelf, the screw at the backside of the shelf must be released. If it is necessary for the channel unit to be pulled out and inserted frequently, the operation is inconvenient.
2. When the connector of the cable is to be separated from the connector of the channel unit, the cable plug is not attached and is placed anywhere. When it is desired to connect the channel unit with the cable plug again, the polarities, positions and order must be identified again. The efficiency of this operation is very poor.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer I/O cable plug retaining seat, wherein as a channel unit of an equipment shelf is desired to be updated, the channel unit can be pulled out directly, the operation of loosening or locking the screws of the cable plug is unnecessary. The operation is convenient and time is saved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer I/O cable plug retaining seat wherein, by the guide holes and guide pins, the male and female connectors can be combined precisely.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a computer I/O cable plug retaining seat comprising:
a retaining cover having an inverted channel shape and having an opening in a middle section thereof; an upper side thereof having four screw holes for engaging with screws; the retaining cover is used to surround a cable plug and being then locked to a base;
a base having a channel shape and having a bottom containing a square opening; an upper side thereof having two fixing screws, four spacers, and two positioning holes; the two fixing screws serving to fix the base to the rear cover of an equipment shelf; the four spacers serving for being passed through by screws so as to fix the base and retaining cover; the two guide holes serving to position the cable plug correctly when connecting the retaining cover to the base and for positioning the plug over the guide pins; and
two guide pins being installed on a channel unit connector; the guide pins being inserted into the guide holes of the base so that the channel unit connector is precisely aligned with the cable plug on the retaining seat.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.